leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alien Paranoid/Skarner: Champion rework
|author = Alien Paranoid |hp_base = 601.28 |hp_lvl = 90 |hp5_base = 7 |hp5_lvl = 0.7 |mp_base = 400 |mp_lvl = 40 |mp5_base = 7 |mp5_lvl = 0.4 |range = |ad_base = 60 |ad_lvl = 4 |as_base = 0.670 |as_lvl = 3.4 |arm_base = 29 |arm_lvl = 4 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |ms = 340 }} Goals of this Rework # Make Skarner a Tank - Vanguard. This means less damage to squishy targets but more CC and better engage potential. Remove all AD scalings and push him from Juggernaut to Tank-Vanguard role. # Make him good at controlling the jungle, ganking, locking down a single-target for his team. # Keep his passive as it is but with some tweaks. Let Skarner be strong in his territory - jungle. # Differentiate him from Rek'Sai: :* : More damage, physical damage, Fighter, Global Ult, More utility (tremor sense). :* : Less damage, magic damage, Tank, Stronger team fighting Ult, More peeling. :** Increased Model Size by 5% Abilities Skarner's presence causes a number of Crystal Spires to appear at set points on the battlefield. |description3 = While within range of a Crystal Spire, Skarner gains bonus movement speed and 100% base health regeneration and base mana regeneration, persisting 1 second after leaving Crystal Spire. |targeting = Crystal Spires is a self-buff. |range = | }} |additional = * Crystal Spire distribution is as follows: ** in Summoner's Rift *** One Large Crystal Spire beside 's pit *** One Large Crystal Spire beside 's pit *** Four Small Crystal Spires in each jungle side ** in Twisted Treeline *** One Large Crystal Spire within 's pit *** One Large Crystal Spire nearby each *** One Large Crystal Spire nearby each ** in Howling Abyss *** One Large Crystal Spire in each brush *** One Large Crystal Spire in each team's base (below each inhibitor) * The Crystal Spires near , , , and the central brush in Howling Abyss spawns at (7:30). ** Crystal Spires in allied jungle spawns at (1:30). ** Crystal Spires in enemy jungle spawns at (5:00). }} Skarner creates Crystal Quake around himself as he moves, producing first ground shake on cast and then one ground shake every second for a total of four ground shakes over 3 seconds. |description2 = Each ground shake deals magic damage to all enemies within range, them for seconds. |leveling2 = | }} % |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = 425 |targeting = Crystal Slash is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage from first ground shake. |additional = * Crystal Slash has no cast time and does not interrupt Skarner's previous orders. }} Skarner shields himself for up to 4 seconds, gaining bonus movement speed that increases by an additional 18% over seconds while the shield holds. |leveling = % maximum health}} %| %}} |description2 = If Crystalline Exoskeleton is cast inside the , Skarner gains bonus shield. |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Crystalline Exoskeleton is a self-buff. |additional = * Crystalline Exoskeleton has no cast time and does not interrupt Skarner's previous orders. }} Skarner launches a blast of energy forward in a line that deals magic damage and all enemies hit for seconds, decreasing over duration, as well as marking them with for 5 seconds. |description2 = Fracture's projectile can create a path through narrow terrain for 5 seconds, allowing Skarner to use the path, consuming it in the process. |description3 = Skarner's next basic attack against a target marked with consumes the mark to deal them as bonus magic damage (capped at 300 against minions and monsters) and them for 1 second. |description4 = Fracture's cooldown is reduced by 1 second whenever he a target with Fracture and seconds whenever he an enemy with . |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |speed = 1400 |targeting = Fracture is a linear pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block both the damage and the slow. |additional = Fracture will be disabled during . }} Skarner rears his stinger and brings it down, the target enemy for |Estimated}} seconds, dealing magic damage and them for seconds. At the end of the duration, the target takes the same damage again. |description2 = For the duration, Skarner can move freely and drag his victim around with him but cannot attack them. |description3 = Skarner can drag his victim through path created by projectile. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 350 |targeting = Impale is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The target will not take Impale's secondary damage if the suppression is removed ( , ) * Impale is canceled (but does not go on cooldown) if Skarner loses sight of his target or if they exceed a range threshold (whether by being mid-dash, removing the root and backing away, or Skarner being displaced) during the initial |Estimated}} seconds. * Skarner's target will follow him around regardless of how they move (walking, dashing, , ) * While Impale's suppression is active, and for the purposes of direction-conditioned abilities ( , ) Skarner is considered to be facing in the direction he is moving and not the one his model is facing. }}